


Impossible to Hate

by iddoniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, M/M, Smut, cuz they hate each other can't make them do it right away, lots of teasing, there will be smut alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iddoniall/pseuds/iddoniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looked confused at both arms holding him under his.</p><p>‘shit’ he breathed out.</p><p>He looked up and he saw him, looking down at him smiling with this glow on his eyes.</p><p>Harry wanted to lean in and-</p><p>“Be careful idiot”</p><p>PUNCH HIM. He wanted to punch him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Hate

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting. Thank you for reading!!

Harry just got off from class, when he catches eye of him on the corridor leaving his locker all by himself. Niall. That’s rare.

He’s the captain of the football team he’s always surrounded by his dumb teammates or just anyone because besides being in the football team he's good looking, he's funny and smart.

Niall's always got someone smiling dumbly at him, Harry is the only one who can’t stand him, apparently. 

‘Ugh, why does he look like that’ Harry thinks. He starts walking towards him he always has this urge to go to him and just say something, anything, to annoy him.

But he stops on his heels when seconds later, Niall’s annoying friend, Zayn is wrapping his arm around Niall’s neck and cracking up his best smile.

“Hey Ni”

“you okay Z?” Niall asks

“I am now” Zayn beamed which led to Niall beaming right back and blushing a little, Harry notices.

Zayn pulls Niall closer to him till both their cheeks squeeze together while they walk down the hall. Harry just stands there looking at them so fond of each other. Ugh. He always asks himself how did they find each other because to Harry they strike to have nothing in common.

Niall and Zayn go way back though.

They know each other since sixth grade when that kid tried to take Zayn’s lunch, and Niall told him to leave him alone not even throwing a punch, because Niall just had that effect of making people stop and realizing what they were doing was wrong. He might have offered a punch but Zayn was pretty sure every time he tried to relieve it in his mind something went always different, just like when you try to relieve a good dream, it’s not important to relieve it’s only important to remember how it made you feel.

Either way he still thought it was from the glowing. He can’t be the only one noticing. (Harry does too actually.)

They became inseparable ever since, always together, experiencing everything together. Niall helping Zayn getting better at football and Zayn getting Niall to actual draw. They grew to be better together. Patricia and Maura having to several times go to each other’s house to get each other’s son.

Harry despised this friendship. He always rolls his eyes when he sees them, being all over each other. He finds himself doing it a lot and it’s not because he’s always looking alright. He swears they do more than they let other people know but he can’t bear to think about it.

He wants to know though he wants Niall to admit it. He wants to go up to Niall, hold him against a wall and-

“Hey H”.

Liam.

“Hey Liam” He side hugs him.

Liam. Harry loves Liam.

Harry knows Liam since kindergarten. Liam actually saved Harry when their class was on this zoo trip and Harry had fallen and got his knee messed up. He remembered he cried a lot. And saw Liam with a blurry vision and heard him calling for their teacher and help him get up to get there faster…

“I’m glad you’re here, need t’ tell you about something”

Harry really wanted to be in this.

He had read this play these last couple of days since it was posted on the main hall and he fell in love.

He loves theater he loves it even more if it involves singing, and this one does, so he will definitely go for it. He really wants one of the two main roles. He’s excited for it.

“When are auditions?” Liam asked while they both walked to their next class.

“Uh, Wednesday after lunch. That’s what the paper said.” Harry explained.

“Okay, I’ll help you if you want Haz, I can’t go though, got football practice” Liam said sadly.

Ugh. That’s right. Liam was on the football team. Niall. It all comes back to that kid. Even Liam liked Niall but he listened to Harry when he wanted to bad mouth him so he forgave him.

“Yes good. And it’s alright as long as you go to the show man” Harry smiles big at him.

He gets ready for it and gets Liam to read lines with him instead of dating or listening to drake songs while studying.

Liam had told him “You’re gonna do fine, harry calm down!” He was calm Liam always stressed with everything. Liam was one of those friends that really wanted everything to work out for his best friends and always worried for them.

“I need to get this call it’s the girlfriend” Liam simply stated.

Harry hated that he called Sophia the girlfriend so many times ‘we get it’ he thought.

But replied “Alright li, thanks, go ahead” Getting his face back on the words he had to memorize.

Moments later Liam emerges in Harry’s room shoving his phone in his pocket.

He settles on the single sofa facing Harry’s bed where he was laying and stared at him pensive.

“What?” Harry wonders.

“D-do you wanna come to my game with Sophia on Saturday? Keep her company?” He stammers.

Harry shake his head ‘no’.

“C’mon It’s gonna be a good game” Liam insisted “Your friend will be there” he joked.

“He’s definitely not my friend.” Harry hissed but continued “Oh, but I’ll go I wanna be there when he loses, so fine. And uh, sorry Li” he realizes, smiling apologetically.

To what Liam between laughs only replied “Good.”

 

*

 

Wednesday.

He arrives late at the audition. NO. How did this happen?

Maybe it’s because he laid down on the grass outside after class waiting for 2pm to arrive watching the college football team practice. Niall practice. He ended up falling asleep when Niall storm off the field to go somewhere, early than the rest of his team mates. That wasn’t fair, Harry didn’t think so. Who did Niall think he was?

Bigger problems were happening! ‘Focus harry’, he quickly got up, looked at the time and speed off to get to the auditorium.

There was no line when he got there, that wasn’t a surprise he even wondered for a second if the auditions were still going, a couple of people got out of the auditorium so he guess he should just go in and find out.

That’s when he heard him singing. Who the hell? His legs followed the order his brain had already proceeded and entered. The lights on the stage were on so where he was standing, the last line of the audience, it was dark, he left a relief sigh for that. But as he was trying to caught his breath he notice it was him.

Niall was singing, and he had never heard someone sing so well, he could swear his heart skip a beat he’s not sure if it was from the run or from the glowing body that was on stage. Not even glowing from the lights on him. How? He stopped singing. Why did he stop?

And as Harry stood there with a big ‘o’ shaping his mouth, Niall breathed in his last singing breath and took his right arm above his eyes to rest on his forehead, squinting his eyes as he looked at the teacher and student watching the auditions sitting in the 5th row and asked

“Was ‘t okay?” followed by this big smiled Harry hated but everyone seemed to love.

‘It was amazing’ Harry caught that thought and trapped it deep in him ‘Why do you look so amazing’ another one, wow.

Someone finally spoke “Yes Mr. Horan that was good, thank you-”

He then heard this loud “YES NIALL” coming from 3 lines down where he was, followed by clapping, Zayn, of course.

“Love you!” Zayn shouted again.

To what Niall, following the voice with his eyes turning to meet Zayn, squinting harder to find him, replied laughing “Love you too”.

The drama teacher pursued to call the next audition and he finally realized it was him.

Oh.

He started going down the stairs tripping on one of them because he felt this feeling of annoyance at how fast Niall had come down the stage and had hugged his everything, Zayn.

Ugh. He tripped, but he didn’t fall like he was prepared to, no, someone caught him.

He looked confused at both arms holding him under his.

‘shit’ he breathed out.

He looked up and he saw him, looking down at him smiling with this glow on his eyes.

Harry wanted to lean in and-

“Be careful idiot”

PUNCH HIM. He wanted to punch him.

Niall’s face quickly crumbled. Pulling his eyebrows together and raising the left one like he did all the time, Harry knew.

He quickly snap out of it and pulled himself together, pushing Niall away from him wanting to bite back but only being able to retort, breathless “thanks Blondie”.

Why did he only think of that?

“You’re not welcome bro. Hope you enjoyed the show though” Niall winked.

WINKED. Harry hated him.

“Wasn’t that great if I’m honest-“ he quickly blurt out.

‘it was amazing’ Harry shook that thought out of his head, and Niall thought he was weird, ‘cute’, no, weird.

“-I’m trying for the same part so It’s not gonna work out for you sorry. Hope you had fun bro” Harry had realized as he smirked barely showing his dimples.

He did had other part in mind that he wanted to try out for but this was fun.

“This was fun” Harry said and brushed his shoulder on Niall when going pass him.

Zayn came behind Niall with both their stuff when Harry had already got up on stage. Fast.

‘What part are you gonna try out for?’ a voice came from the audience.

“The main one” He said loud so Niall could hear him while he was going up the stairs. He caught Niall turning around squinting his eyes as hard as Harry but not for the same reason.

Harry nodded once in his direction.

He eventually tried out for the other that some would say was a main role as well. Harry now REALLY wanted the other one.

Harry wanted the one Niall had look like he would tear Harry apart for.

Yes, definitely.

 

*

 

Niall woke up with Zayn calling him.

It’s 9am he sees squinting at the time on his phone screen, ‘what t’ fuck’.

“Zayn I was sleeping BYE”

“No, I’ve got coffee, I’m at your door. MOVE” Zayn knocks starts tapping loudly on the door.

“But I was sleeping you know!!”

“I’ve got donuts, prick”

“Yes, Zayn I love you” He jumps out of bed and opens the door still in his boxers.

Zayn comes in.

This was normal.

They both did this for the other on occasion. They were so comfortable around each other they would cuddle themselves to sleep when watching movies. They had seen each other naked even, more than once.

Niall’s first kiss was Zayn in seventh grade when Niall had told him “I might like boys too” when they were talking about cute girls from their class on Niall’s room one day, blushing all over and looking down.

“I think I do too” Zayn shared also, which led Niall to look him in the eyes again, he wasn’t sure of it but that assure him it was the right thing to say.

So one day after school while they were playing fifa and Niall was beating Zayn for 3-0, FCB-RMA, Niall suddenly noticed something was wrong with Zayn.

“What do you wanna bet I beat you 7-0?” Niall rejoiced.

Zayn half smiled.

“If you don’t score at least 2 goals you’ll have to kiss me Malik” Niall laughed extending his hand to Zayn so he could squeeze it like they always did.

“Ew” Zayn said finally laughing.

Zayn scored one goal. The game ended 3-1 for Barca of course. ‘Messi is too good’ Niall thought.

Zayn put his controller down.

“Alright let’s just do it” Zayn blurt out reminding Niall of their bet.

“You don’t have to” he laughed.

“We shook hands we have to” Zayn persisted because he sometimes wondered what it was like. He was glad this was happening.

“Fine but you take the lead or whatever” Niall sighed.

It was sloppy but careful. Zayn is always careful with Niall. Niall ended up laughing really hard against Zayn’s mouth causing Zayn to break apart laughing also.

This was normal.

They are in senior year now. They both had their license but only one of them drove each day. Whoever felt like driving the other one to school that morning. Niall liked this, they worked.

He stuffed a donut down his mouth Zayn handed him his coffee and he went back to bed, sitting with his legs crossed.

“What do you want? My classes only start at 11 today” he said pretending to be annoyed.

“I know that but the names are already up” Zayn easily replied

“What nam-“ when he realized “FUCK DID I GOT IT?”

 

*

 

  
Harry was mad. He didn’t get it. I mean he got it. He got the “second main role”. Whatever. But he didn’t get the one to get on Niall nerves.

‘When did this became a way to annoy Blondie?’ He didn’t know he liked the effect he provoked on Niall but he did, he liked it a lot.

Liam pats his back pulling him into reality “Hey good job Haz. That’s nice.” Liam smiled the warm smiled he always had saved for Harry.

“Thanks Lima” Harry replied smiling a big dimple smile.

Liam then proceeded to pull him into a hug leading harry to squeeze his eyes, feeling safe and familiar wrapped by Liam’s strong arms.

“You’ve gotten bigger” He says laughing into the hug.

Until he hears the laugh and spots him. There he is.

He spots Niall on the middle of a crowd, usual, making someone laugh, everybody, laughing himself. Always this happy. Making more people fall in love with him.

Niall spots Harry 5 seconds after, feeling someone’s stare on him.

He grins and repeats the same nod Harry did at him the other day.

Liam had storm off going to his class after the hug saying “bye” without any reply from Harry, pretending not to notice that he was looking at who every time harry got a chance shit talked to Liam.

Niall tells the people he is with something like an excuse.

Harry can't tell what it is even staring at Niall's lips trying to read them, his mind just zones out to a place where thin pink lips is his only worry.

Without Harry even acknowledging it, Niall starts walking towards him and he’s looking up to Harry never unlocking their eyes and when he gets 2 feet in front of him he turns and passes him, turning and stopping behind him with a hand on his shoulder and whispering is his ear

"Hope you had fun bro" with the same tone Harry had said it.

Smirking and turning around again heading to get food at the cafeteria.

Leaving Harry standing there speechless. He loved how teasing Niall could get never being able to actually insult/hurt someone from what he had known.

He meant hated. He didn’t love a thing about Niall.

When Harry finally worked out what to say back Niall had already finished his second hamburger and was chatting with two cheerleaders. Too late.

 

*

 

Niall got out of practice and went straight to rehearsal, having to run a little because he was really late.

When he got there, literally the opposite side of school's football field, he was a little breathless but he managed to say “Sorry I’m late, Mrs. Heather” to the teacher.

He then sat on the only seat not taken. And Mrs. Heather continued talking about how they would have to work on scenes outside of the rehearsals when he felt someone really close to him.

“You shouldn't be late when you have the leading role Horan, disappointing” Harry whispered in his ear from behind causing him to get shivers down his spine.

Great. He didn't even realize that idiot was behind him.

“At least I got it bro” Niall bit back.

“Niall, Harry, you guys will definitely have to work together on your scenes outside rehearsals, okay?” Mrs. Heather interrupted or rather didn't.

“Great” Niall blurt out sarcastically, feeling Harry smiling at the back of his head.

“You have the lead roles. So get to know each other get comfortable around each other you definitely will need that to portrait your characters love affair well”.

‘shit’ Niall and Harry both thought because they both had forgotten that the roles they got love each other. Shit. 

“You two better show me chemistry next rehearsal or you’ll be out, you need to buy me on it or I'll be very disappointed because I actually think we'd be a beautiful couple and fit these characters descriptions."

'hey thanks wait with Niall?' harry thought. 'No thanks'

"You got a kissing scene pretty intense to live up to"

'How am I gonna kiss that ass face' Niall tensed.

'Shit'. With all this fighting they had been having Harry forgot about all this. He looks at Niall's back watching Niall shoulders tense up.

"When are you thinking on getting together to run lines?”

Niall instantly looks back with a worried look on his face at Harry and he starts “Uh” to each Niall added “Friday afternoon is good for me, you?”

“Yeah Friday” Harry agreed in a second.

Mrs. Heather clapped her hands once at this ready to start the actual rehearsal.

They mostly rehearsed the group dancing and singing scenes. Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!! I really want to get to the sucking each other dicks part so if you feel this is rushed I'm sorry.


End file.
